What Hurts the Most
by Di Michelle
Summary: Harry regrets pushing the love of his life away. I suck at summaries. Oneshot songfic


Ok, so I know this has been done like a million times, but this is one of my favorite songs of all time and I just wanted to put a story to it. So here it is. Please review this is my first attempt at a fanfic ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the plot.

**What Hurts the Most**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

Harry was sitting alone in his flat. He stared gloomily at his dark TV set as he listened to the steady rhythm of the rain hitting his roof. Having grown up with muggles, he was used to certain forms of muggle entertainment and enjoyed them. That is except for tonight.

Ron and Hermione had just come by to tell him personally of their engagement. Not that he hadn't already known. He was there when Ron picked out the ring. He was happy for his friends, but in the light of their engagement, it made Harry very aware of how alone he was. He mentally slapped himself. _You had your chance Potter, and you blew it._ Suddenly without permission, Ginny Weasley's face flew into his mind. He could be happy, if he hadn't been stupid and pushed her away.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do_

Harry was adjusting his tie. He was dressed in his finest dress robes waiting for the chance to walk down the aisle with the love of his life on his arm. Only, she didn't know it. Oh the formalities of being the best man for Ron while Ginny was Hermione's maid of honor. As much as he knew his heart would break being so close to Ginny and yet not be able to tell her how much he loved her, he couldn't tell Ron he couldn't be his best man. It wasn't even as though Ron didn't know how Harry felt. Even though he never mentioned it, Harry knew that Ron was aware of Harry harboring feelings for his younger sister. Harry took a deep breath, it was time.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

Harry was silently watching Ginny on the dance floor at the reception. Those few moments where she walked beside him towards the minister he allowed his mind to wander and imagine it was them getting married. But once they reached Ron, Harry let go of her and went to his appropriate spot beside the groom while Ginny stood next to where Hermione would be. And now he was mustering up the courage to ask Ginny for a dance. He slowly walked up to where she was dancing with Ron. He cleared his throat, "May I cut in?"

Ginny smiled up at him. "Of course Harry. It's only proper that the best man and maid of honor share a dance together."

Ron stepped aside and Harry put his arm around Ginny and took her hand with the other. He slowly began to dance with her. Holding her like this to him was pure heaven. For just a few moments he was allowed to be close to her. He breathed in her scent of perfume around him and committed it to his memory. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

_What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do  
_

Sooner than he had wanted, the song ended. "Thank you for the dance Harry." Ginny said brightly.

He smiled down at her. "It was my pleasure." He bent down and kissed her cheek softly.

She smiled at him once more then walked back over to Neville. From where he stood, Harry could see her lean up and kiss Neville tenderly. Harry felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he saw once and for all that he had lost her.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do _

_not seein that lovin you  
that's what I was tryin to do…  
_


End file.
